


MMF

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter (Video Games), Street Fighter V, Tekken, Tekken 7
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheerleaders, Chubby Reader, Deepthroating, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Frottage, Genderbending, Hentai, High School Senior Reader, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Roughness, Some Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Watersports, Writing on Skin, Yandere Ken, Yandere Vega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mix Martial Fucks.</p><p>Because I'm a horrible person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMF

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is chubby or is self conscious about whatever weight she has. Tried to keep it somewhat vague. Not full on smut btw.

Guys don't usually approach you at the cafe for whatever reason (resting bitch face syndrome, being on your cellphone, them not having the donkey balls, not interested, ect.) when you're here, which is atleast five times a week. Just your luck? And you thought you had pretty non-existent luck.

 

The striking blonde sits across from you, confident and prettier than those cheerleaders/sorority girls you hate. Well, handsome is a better word. His smile borders on smug smirking levels as he slides a soda to you and introduces himself. He's probably amused by the mildly surprised expression on your face. He's not humble.

 

Your eyes for a split second lower from his lucid purple irises to the opening of his shirt. Your mouth goes dry and that soda is very much welcomed. Muscular. The purple snake tattoo really suits him. "Thank you." You say, the words don't leave your mouth the way you wanted them to. They are quick, nervous, and jumbled. There goes your poker face. The young man named Vega rests his chin on his knuckles, eye lids lowered in a flirty fashion.

 

"You're very beautiful."

 

You don't think. "You are too." Fuck. Do guys like being called that?

 

Well, apparently this one does because his face brightens. His teeth are beyond perfect. You should really start drinking the soda before you start to cough from a dry throat.

 

"Thank you!" He almost sings, eyes glinting with happiness.

 

"U-uh, yeah." You nervously pull at your varsity jacket, feeling self conscious. His accent is Spanish from what you can tell. Besides, his choice of clothing is particular, as is his colors. "Are you from around here?"

 

"Si! I've lived here for quite some time now. I participate in street fighter tournaments." You can tell this is an important subject from how he animated he is about it. "Theres one coming up in two months; I plan to win!"

 

You smile, its good to see people so passionate about their hobbies. "Cool, maybe I can come and root you on?" Minus pompoms and skimpy outfit. Vega gives you a gracious smile.

 

"Bella, that would be fantasic."

 

And that's how it starts.

 

 

You do the finishing touches of cleaning up your room. Luckily, you've gotten the house to yourself tonight. Total privacy. You nervously wait for Vega to show up, you wanted to play a video game with him, particularly a fighting one. How ironic. You will challenge and defeat a street fighter at his own game. Sort of.

 

When he finally does show, he has a bouquet of brightly-colored flowers in his hand. Which you take graciously but confused because was this a date? If it was, that was cool too.

 

After alittle while you show him into your room where your gaming console is, game ready to go and you can feel victory on your tongue already. He would be a lamb taken to the slaughter because you were so good at this game that you actually almost won a championship. But no one had to know that. Especially, your guest.

 

He loses.

And loses.

And loses.

Almost, sorta gets in a few lucky hits--

Before losing again.

 

Usually people get a alittle ticked off while playing things like this. But he's as calm and somewhat uncaring about it as could be. You're winning pretty easily, but very indulged. Too indulged to notice that he's put his control down and has moved close enough to put his arm behind your neck. You almost drop your control, breath hitching in your throat as his body presses against yours and a mind numbing scent of...what is that amazing cologne that only rich people can afford?

 

His nose brushes lightly against your cheek as he makes his way to the shell of your ear. "V-Vega?!" 

 

"What? I thought you wanted to, you know.."

 

"Why would you?"

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

You don't quite know what to say at this point, awkwardness finally settling into your system. But it seems he gets the jist of your negativity.

 

"Oh..." He pauses. "You're beautiful. Especially, if I say so." He says, serious and aggroantly like whatever comes out of his mouth is a fact.

 

You shrug, not really convinced. Vega takes the opportunity. You feel the warmth of his breath. "I'll show you."

 

You didn't have much say in this matter nor did you really want to either because it's not like you didn't want to. You just weren't going to initiate it and quite possibly embarrass yourself. Vega took full control of the situation. Bless his kindred soul.

 

Vega convinces you to sit on his lap while your lips are locked, his strong hands keeping you close and steady. His strength catches you off guard as does his neediness. Surely, your so called beauty wasn't that serious.

 

You made a small noise of surprised when the tips of his nails dug into the flesh of your thigh, not enough to hurt a whole lot but enough to bring you back to reality. It was a good kind of pain if that made any sense. His tongue passively brushed and danced with yours and soon enough he started to grind into you.

 

Your hands are idly on his broad and muscular shoulders, unsure of what to do. This was a situation you've only fantasized about. You weren't the most experienced. When he breaks the kiss first for your sake. "You...okay?" He asks between pants, mouth faint of a smirk. "Cara bella...even though you seem lost."

 

The heat on your face is hotly spreading to warm your ears as he talks so casually while his hands roam your body, not missing the opportunity to grope. "You'll get use to it."

 

He slips his loose shirt down, fully exposing his upper body to you. He almost hurriedly starts taking off your jacket and shirt. "Jeez, what are you hiding?"

 

"Nothing." You answer too quickly for it not to be. Vega drops both pieces on the floor as he looks you over. He grins then, before chuckling at your shock as he gropes at the chub on your sides. "Stop that!" You hate when people tease you about that.

 

He frowns, playfully. "No. I like it. You're so cute." He says, genuinely as he does it once more before leaning in to kiss you again. "Someone as beautiful as you must be cherished, you know." You wish he'd stop being so--

 

Instead of a kiss on the lips, your chest receives the attention. He holds the small of your back as he bends his head to lavish it with love bites and teasing flicks of his tongue. You mess up the long, loose braid that resembles a ponytail. His hair feels like silk between your fingers and they slip between them easily. It was only natural to be alittle jealous. He managed to pop an erect nipple into his mouth to suck on, teeth grazing.

 

You felt yourself grow more aroused as he bites down, his teeth threatening to bare down too much before his tongue lagidly takes over. He does this for awhile before he repeats the same, long process to the other breast. Not that you're complaining. But you couldn't help but wonder if his neck would hurt at that angle for so long. He pulled back with a wet pop, finally having enough fun with that part of your body. You shivered from the wet coldness on your chest as cool air hit it. He rolled his neck back, cracking his muscles. He leaned his head back against the couch, his beautiful neck left vulnerable to you.

 

You felt like you should do something, so you tried, hesitantly. Vega had his eyes closed, quietly enjoying the throbbing heat above his hard member, he licked his lips, still hungry for having your breast between his teeth. A thought came to his mind. "Hey--" He ceased talking as soon as he felt your mouth on his strong neck, a happy moan leaving his lips instead. "Oh cariño...bite me hard."

 

You forced back a smile as you do as he says, biting down. Although, the pressure of your teeth slowly increases, you don't want to draw blood or anything crazy. He bucks up his hips, grinding into you. You hearts almost jumps as you feel him through the thin fabric of the pants he wears, threatening to break through."Mierda, fuck..." His voice is strained and low. You bite down harder before experimentally bringing your nails to his shoulders and hard down his chest. He opens his eyes then, looking somewhat worried. "I'll finish to soon if you keep that up, bella." 

 

You scratch him again anyways, seeing if he'll let you push him over the edge. You leave random nips and bites on his skin, seeing red color his somewhat tanned skin. His hands slide down and cup your ass, nails dig deep through your jeans and prick your skin. He manually controls your body to rub against his. You let out a moan of content and pleasure, feeling him nicely even through your jeans.

 

A groan is heard and you feel him swallow and tremble under you as he orgasms. You feel him twitch and shiver against you, warm and damp. _Oops_.

 

"Shit." He grumbles, angrily, it's scary. "Bella, you're so mean."

 

Even though you hadn't went through what he did, you still felt sort of satisfied from his pleasure. "Sorry?" You don't sound sorry.

 

Vega pushes your head down suddenly, catching you off guard. His mouth and tongue melding into yours deliciously.

**Author's Note:**

> He's way too hot in the new game.  
> Everyone is way too hot.  
> Sins.


End file.
